2013 Invasion of Switzerland
The 2013 Invasion of Switzerland was a major military conflict between the forces of the League of Sovereign Nations and the Swiss Confederation. Unlike the war in the United States, this war was one of little real purpose. The war is a gift the the daugther of the Ixanian Tazen, Varsha Xo-Xevan, for her birthday which was Janurary 18th. She stated that she always liked the mountains of the Alps, and thus Xo-Xevan promised her all of Switzerland as a present. This led to international condemnation, including members of the League of Sovereign Nations, which refused to assist Ixania in the invasion. Switzerland's extensive constription and military preparations allowed it to survive the initial onslaught from a nation that worships war and its maledictions as part of their culture. However, this came at the cost of more than 750,000 of its own people to the Ixanians' indiscriminate bombing and shelling of civilian centers, and the traditional Ixanian tactic of constricting humanitarian efforts to aid the population by wiping out non-aligned forces that ignore Ixanian warnings to stay away from the fighting. Since the economies of Europe were greatly weakened by the Ixanians' usage of resource manipulation, they have been unable to assist Switzerland. Background The invasion of the Alpine nation was sudden, and the decision to do it made on the grounds of a providing a gift to someone. During the fifteenth birthday of Varsha Xo-Xevan's daughter, Xevan Xa-Vako, he asked her what she wanted for the occassion, offering her anything she most wanted. Having frequented the Alps as a child during her mother's many visits to Switzerland and Austria as part of Ixania's diplomatic missions, she came to develop a love for the mountains, along with having been raised in Ravaxa at the feet of the Platinum Mountains of Ixara. Xa-Vako stated that she wished to have the Swiss nation as her gift. Having made the request in court, the request was shocking, and demanded an answer given the status and importance of the Tazen's word. Ever the good father and usually truthful leader, Xo-Xevan agreed to present the nation to her as her gift. Preparations for War No word of the request was ever released to the public, with knowledge of it known only to the nobles of Ixania. The mobilization was done quickly and with the upmost secrecy. 50,000 troops where assembled outside of the small town of N/A, and portions of the navy assembled to prepare for the invasion. Another 45,000 were to be sent by plane. The Ixanian ambassador to Italy was told to tell the Italian government that they would be arriving in force for a mission in the region. The Italians were outraged and refused to allowed the genocidial Ixanians on their land, but promises that they would not be harmed, along with threats that they would force their way to the Alps killing all Italians that crossed their path, were enough to allow for a temporary window into the penisula. The Italians were warned not to tell the EU of the invasion, and the expeditionary force sent on its way Janurary 2nd. So as to keep the invasion from arousing suspicion, the fleet was sent around Africa, and through the Suez Canal, to keep the Spaniards from alerting the rest of Europe of the unusual presence of Ixanian troops in the region. The Ixanian client states of Naqistan was told of the arriving forces, and were to use its influence with the other powers to keep them calm, allowing Ixania's troops to enter the Mediterranean unchallenge. The Ixanians reached Italy on January 10th, and assembled around Genoa waiting for the other four days for the 45,000 Ixanian troops to arrive by plane. The wait was highly publicized, as the Italian and French medias recorded all of the Ixanian moves, watching as they set up military bases outside of Milan, and prepared for an unknown military campaign. Only once the entire Ixanian force was present in Italy did the Ixanians make known their plans. They annouced that they were there to invade Switzerland, an annoucement that did not pass over too well with Europe, and the Swiss in particular. The European Union did not step in dispite the annoucement, but only asked why such an invasion was underway, and that the Swiss made no transgressions against Ixania. The reason for the invasion visibly choked up the commanding general, Xaya Xo-Aisha, who lied and stated that is was do to attempts by the Swiss to economically damage the Ixanian economy, and sabotage the Ixanian axun. The Swiss hurried to prove him wrong to save their country, but to no avail as he was ordered to begin the invason on Janurary 18th. Military Operations Category:Conflicts Category:Viva's Storage